


Doubt

by Kaslyna



Series: Defiance Oneshots [2]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: After Nolan comes back, Amanda and Irisa make amends.





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> A loose followup to the previous work in this series, but you don't have to read that to get this.

Amanda almost jumped at the force with which Irisa slapped down a stack of folders onto her desk. She looked down briefly to assess that yes, these were the crime reports for the week she’d been expecting, and then looked back up at Irisa. Irisa was still standing there, watching her, and Amanda sighed. She reached for her glass of scotch and took a sip. It was comforting, and comfort was what she needed before starting a conversation with Irisa that had become inevitable the day Nolan returned.

 

“I’m sorry.” Amanda placed the glass down carefully. “I shouldn’t have doubted he’d come back somehow.”

 

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Irisa agreed, her voice icy.

 

Amanda weighed her options. She didn’t have to justify herself to Irisa. Amanda was fairly certain that her half-assed apology would be enough for Irisa, but she wanted to make things right.

 

“Everything had gone to shtak, Irisa,” Amanda began, “The VC, and then the Omec… and then I got stabbed in the gut and couldn’t do what I needed to do. I’m not trying to excuse it. I knew he wasn’t  _ dead _ , but I didn’t think I’d ever see him again. It was easier to try to think of him as dead than face the fact that another person that I loved had disappeared. I couldn’t move forward with my life when I didn’t know what had happened to Kenya. I couldn’t afford to go through that again, not with a town to rebuild. ”

 

Amanda looked up to see Irisa nodding. Amanda offered her a tentative smile, and Irisa looked back at her, unblinking. It made Amanda nervous to have her staring at her like that. She needed a response beyond a blank look after explaining her actions to Irisa.

 

“Are we okay then?” Amanda asked Irisa, her voice softer than she would’ve liked.

 

Irisa nodded, less reluctantly. Amanda stood and came around the desk to stand next to her. She debated the pros and cons of hugging Irisa, but she opted to place her hands on her shoulders instead.

 

“Since nothing he can do now will ever top flying off into space for eight months, I promise you that I will never doubt him like that again.”

 

“I know,” Irisa replied, frowning.

  
Amanda removed her hands and looked at her for another moment. Irisa didn’t look as angry as before; in fact, she looked almost satisfied with Amanda’s apology. Then she pulled away, grabbing at the files Irisa had given her as she moved behind her desk again. Irisa took that as her cue to leave. Amanda settled down to go over the reports that she’d have to sign before they could be filed. The existence of paperwork, Amanda mused, was also nothing to be doubted.


End file.
